Shin's Hallucination
by chichi's1fan
Summary: Shin's dreams are coming true or are they? he cant tell but maybe Maya can


Shin turned the shower off disgusted with himself. Maya had been on his mind since puberty and it was becoming harder to stay around her. The low cut shirts and short skirts did not help the matter either. He wanted her badly, but he would never have her at this rate. It was obvious that he would always be her niichan and nothing more. As he toweled himself off he caught his reflection in the mirror. He could have lots of women but he refused them all. If this did not end he would remain a virgin forever, pleasuring himself while imagining his imouto. That is why he called the accupunture girl. He could not go on like this or he may snap and do things to Maya. He would never forgive himself for that. The shower took the edge off but he was still unsatisfied and needed to hurry and get ready.

Maya lay in her favorite spot on the wooden table watching the cherry blossoms she was finally admitting that she was afraid. Shin recently came home after his battle with bunshi, he was completely healed but she had almost lost him. It made it difficult to keep the feelings that she had for him bottled up inside. Yes she was going out with mitsuomi and she loved him dearly, but the feelings for Shin burned her to her very core. She tried to tell herself 'no he is my brother', but part of her was beginning not to care. Then she reminded herself that he was unstable and obsessed with her, but to be honest the same could be said of her. She wanted him, she wanted to prove to him that she could not only take care of herself, but that she was strong enough to stand by his side. She slid off the table telling herself that they needed to have a talk. If only she could muster up the courage and say what was on her mind. They could not do this. She would tell him that Mitsuomi was the only one that she loved and he would be able to move on. She cringed as his pretend girlfriend found her way into maya's head. She did not care for the way that the girl seemed to always follow after niichan, she needed to take a hint. Upon entering the house Maya went straight to Shin's room. The sooner they talked the better, but her knocks went unanswered. She entered the room thinking maybe he would be asleep, after all the doctor said not to move around too much and to stay home for at least a week. If he was gone dragons eye or not she was going to kick his butt. She sighed with relief hearing the shower on in the bathroom. Forbidden thoughts of joining him in the shower as his lover flitted through her mind. She pushed the thoughts away and was about to leave when she heard moaning. She could practically hear each heavy breath as he inhaled and exhaled. The rhythm beat through her body, soaking her panties and rooting her to the floor. All of a sudden images of his hands roaming her body were thrust into her mind. She took a few steps and sat on the bed. Pressing her thighs together and trying to control her body. It was not working she needed to be able to leave the room. She was on the verge of panicking when she thought to herself maybe if she pleasured herself quickly while he was in the shower it would take the edge off enough that she could make it back to her own room. She lay back on her brothers bed and inhaled. It smelled so much like him that she could imagine he were there. Her fingers were his tongue swirling around her clit and occasionally dipping inside of her. Hearing his moans drew her deeper into her own imagination. Her fingers synced with his rhythm. In her mind he was coaxing her to cum for him while pleasuring her in ways she had only dreamed of. When he climaxed she heard him moan her name. She was so close she had never felt this way while pleasuring herself, something she could not name was building up inside of her. She heard herself but she was no longer in her own body. Intense pleasure shot up her spine and exploded in her head and she saw fireworks. Even when receding the feeling was intensely pleasurable. She lay there too exhausted to open her eyes, forgetting where she was she fell into the most peaceful sleep of her life.

Shin had come out of the shower only to see Maya writhing in pleasure on his bed. He stood watching her in shock. Pale hair sprawled over his bed and fingers doing things to her that he would have given anything to do himself. Her voice vibrated through him and he realized that it was not a dream. His eyes focused so clearly that he could see her juices moistening her thighs and cascading down her fingers. He watched as she clutched his cover with one hand and moaned loudly as she rode her orgasm. Then without opening her eyes she removed her hand and snuggled into his bed. She inhaled deeply and smiled in her sleep. The dragons eye showed him her dreams of him as he stood in disbelief. Pain as he never felt before pounded into his groin. The urge to wake her up and show her the difference between her fingers and a man was strong. He could not do it though. His beautiful Maya would have to be sure before he would let anything take place. He staggered back into the bathroom for another extremely cold shower.

Maya woke up from another wonderful dream about shin hugging her pillow. The only difference was now she could still smell his scent from her dream. She opened her eyes as she heard the shower turn off and her memories found themselves returning to her. She sighed thankful that he was still in the shower. She knew he would be out any second and could not flee the scene of her crime without being noticed. If she left like that there would be questions. So she straigtened her clothes and hair and sat on the chair in front of the desk. 'Act natural' she told herself as the bathroom door opened, but as she saw her brother come out she realized that she miscalculated because he wasn't even wearing a towel. " Oh my gosh niichan I am so sorry I thought you would at least be wearing a towel" she said as she covered her eyes. She did not hear him move so she took a peek to see if he had grabbed one from some where. He hadn't! In fact he was staring at her with an amused look on his face. " What are you doing in here Maya?" "I-I came to talk can you at least put a towel on please." "He reached into the drawer and grabbed a pair of briefs and put them on. "There is that better?" "Not really" Maya said knowing her face was completely red. "Its nothing you have not seen before Maya" "Yeah but we were kids then" Judging from her reaction Shin could tell that she had not been in his room meaning for him to catch her. The realization disappointed him a bit. "What is it Maya I kinda have plans" "Fine we will talk another time then" She was about to walk away when shin grabbed her by the hand. "Sorry Maya I didn't mean to be snippy you know that I will always make time for you." "Its okay Shin I forgot what I was going to say anyway." She made a mistake and looked back into his eyes. She was frozen instantly. She did not need a special power to see all of the love there. She could not stop her eyes from traveling his body stopping when she realized he was growing hard under her gaze. She gasped and looked up. It seemed that he realized in that moment why she had become surprised. He blushed and turned quickly. Maya was stunned did shin really blush. The thought of having that kind of affect on him sent shivers through her body. Something told her to walk away, but she could not. Instead she found herself pressing against his back. It pleased her to no end to have him gasp and stiffen. She made up her mind that she would not ignore her feelings anymore. There would be no more waiting and no more denying. Yes he was her brother but he was also the love of her life. Shin's mind was blank, his beloved Maya was pressing her body against him. He had dreamed of this so long that he started to think he was dreaming again. So what if this was someone playing a sick game on him, he would milk it for all that it was worth. He turned to her put a hand on each side of her waist and pulled her to him. Her lips were so sweet his whole body sang. "I don't care if this is an illusion Maya I will use it to let all of my feelings out into the open at least once." he said against her lips. "I love you only you and forever I will only accept you." I wish that I could be your husband and have you bear my children. I want to have you look only at me. I would give you pleasure as you have never had before to show you my love everyday." Maya's mind was reeling did he really think this was a cruel dream, is that really how he felt. There was no room for anymore thought as he captured her lips with his yet again. Shin was in heaven this kiss was more than he could have ever dreamed of and having her so open and willing made him throb with passion. His hand nimbly undid the buttons to her shirt and his breath hitched as it fell to the floor exposing her creamy flesh. She moaned as his mouth worked its way from her neck to the tops of each breast licking and kissing as if worshipping at a shrine. She hadn't even realized he had gotten her bra off until a tingle went down her spine and cause her to moisten as his tongue licked her nipple. She could feel the need growing inside of her as she whispered his name. With that one word she did her best to express her need and want. He was going too slow. She wanted him inside of her, to be connected as one. He seemed to understand as he laid her gently on the edge of the bed and removed her tiny purple underwear. He then stood and released his hard flesh from his boxes looking at her eyes widen in fear he was secretly pleased. "Don't worry Maya after the first few minutes there will be no pain only mind numbing pleasure." He said in her ear as he straddled her. "Wont you open up for your niichan." He whispered sending shivers through her body as she obliged his request. He grabbed himself and rubbed his tip around her opening causing another shiver of want. "Shin please" she begged. "Please what?" he teased. "Enter me niichan" Her words caused him to shiver this time and he slowly inched inside. Maya's breath caught as she felt her niichan enter her. He had stopped when she needed him to keep going. She pushed herself all the way onto him and pain that she had never felt before rippled through her body. She clutched her arms around him and bit his shoulder to keep from crying out. After a few seconds he started to move again and pleasure blossomed inside of her. Soon her legs were wrapped around him as she panted and begged for more. Shin was sure he was going to have a heart attack from the sheer pleasure of being inside of Maya's hot wet entrance, the pleasure moans and begging almost caused his heart to stop. When her walls began to tighten around him he knew she was just as close as he was. The next thrust he pushed himself as deep inside of her as he could and released as he heard he cry out in pleasure. He had to take a minute to collect himself before he slowly pulled out. He didn't want the hallucination to end as he gathered her into his arms and held her tight. " I still feel you inside me niichan. Your seed has filled me and is dripping down my thighs. I dreamed of this longer than you know. Rest now I will still be here in the morning. With that he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep holding her as if she would disappear.


End file.
